Heresy
"That's Heresy and Into The Grey, or as they call it, BLEEEAAARRRGH!" https://peel.fandom.com/wiki/26_December_1988 Heresy were a hardcore punk band from Nottingham, England, formed in 1985. They released three albums and are credited as both one of the key bands in the late 1980s UK hardcore scene, and one of the original grindcore bands. The band was formed by Reevsy (guitar, vocals), Kalvin "Kalv" Piper (bass), and Steve Charlesworth (drums), the first two having previously been in the Stoke-on-Trent band Plasmid. Their first release was the 1986 6-track flexi-disc Never Healed - the first release on Earache Records, which was followed by a split LP with Concrete Sox. They then added a singer, who was soon replaced by Concrete Sox drummer John March. Reevsy left the band to be replaced by Mitch Dickinson from Unseen Terror on guitar. The band toured through Europe with this line-up. In 1988, Mitch left the band, to be replaced by Baz from Ripcord, the new line-up recording the Face Up to It LP. The band's final album, 1989's 13 Rocking Anthems, was compiled from their last two Peel Sessions. The band split up in late 1988. Members Steve and Kalv formed Meatfly, and now play in UK hardcore band Geriatric Unit. Links to Peel Apart from repeated play over their active years, the band recorded three Peel sessions. Peel saw Heresy live at the 1 in 12 Club in Bradford two weeks before their debut session, and described them as "awe-inspiring". On playing a track from their LP Face Up To It!!!, he mentioned that the band were not thrilled with the sound, since it resembled being recorded over the phone. https://peel.fandom.com/wiki/18_May_1988 Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *Three sessions, all available on Grind Madness At The BBC (Earache). 1. Recorded: 1987-07-26. First broadcast: 03 August 1987. Repeated: 18 August 1987, 29 September 1987, 22 December 1987 *Flowers (In Concrete) / Belief-Network Of Friends / Sick Of Stupidity / Too Slow To Judge-A Sense Of Freedom 2. Recorded: 1988-03-01. First broadcast: 09 March 1988. Repeated: 19 April 1988, 31 May 1988, 26 December 1988. Into The Grey and Open Up also on John Peel Sessions - December 1988. *Into The Grey / When Unity Becomes Solidarity / The Street Enters The House-Cornered Rat / Open Up 3. Recorded: 1989-01-10. First broadcast: 18 January 1989, 21 February 1989. *Everyday Madness Everyday / Break The Connection-Ghettoised / Network Ends / Release-Genocide Other Shows Played ;1987 *24 March 1987: Belief (shared LP with Concrete Sox - Concrete Sox / Heresy) Earache *15 June 1987: 'Visions In Fear (Split LP-Concrete Sox/Heresy)' (Earache) *03 July 1987 (BFBS): 'Visions In Fear (split LP with Concrete Sox)' (Earache) *20 July 1987: Belief (shared LP with Concrete Sox - Concrete Sox / Heresy) Earache *31 July 1987 (Radio Bremen): 'Belief (shared album with Concrete Sox - Concrete Sox / Heresy)' (Earache) *August (No. 2) 1987 (BBC World Service): 'Belief (LP-Concrete Sox / Heresy)' (Earache) *05 October 1987: mentions seeing the band at The Garage in Nottingham, but neglects to play any of their music ;1988 *06 January 1988: Make The Connection (7" - Thanks!) Limited Edition *09 February 1988: Make The Connection (LP - Face Up To It!) In Your Face *04 March 1988 (BFBS): Network Of Friends (7"-Thanks!) Limited Edition *10 May 1988: Consume (LP - Face Up To It!) In Your Face *10 May 1988: Cornered Rat (v/a LP - God Save Us From The USA) Happy Mike *18 May 1988: Too Close To Home (LP - Face Up To It!) In Your Face *28 May 1988 (Radio Bremen): Consume (album - Face Up To It!) In Your Face *28 May 1988 (Radio Bremen): Belief (album - Face Up To It!) In Your Face *15 June 1988: Network Of Friends (LP - Face Up To It!) In Your Face *03 October 1988: Consume (LP - Voice Your Opinion - 異端者) Dogma *18 October 1988: Belief (LP – Face Up To It!) In Your Face *01 November 1988: Stand Proud (LP – The North Atlantic Noise Attack) Manic Ears ;1989 *15 March 1989: Follow Suit (7" EP - Whose Generation?) In Yer Face *29 March 1989: Them And Us And Me And You (7" - Whose Generation?) In Your Face *06 April 1989: Ghettoised (7" - Whose Generation) In Your Face *17 August 1989: Dead (v/a album - Grindcrusher - The Earache Sampler) (Earache) ;1990 *10 January 1990: Network Ends (album - 13 Rocking Anthems) In Your Face *03 February 1990 (BFBS): 'Everyday Madness Everyday (LP-13 Rocking Anthems)' (In Your Face) *17 February 1990 (BFBS) / Peel 134 (BFBS): 'Consume/Face Up To It (LP-13 Rocking Anthems)' (In Your Face) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *http://www---- Other Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles